


The Phantoms Among Us: Part Two- Arrival of the League

by Riddlersroad



Series: Phantom BNHA series [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlersroad/pseuds/Riddlersroad
Summary: part two of the phantoms among us series. Danny phantom and his friends sam, shinsou, and izuku begin their time at UA high. chaos ensues.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Series: Phantom BNHA series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511057
Kudos: 4





	1. Heroes in training.

Izuku’s mother had given him his green rabbit-like suit. It was like a bad remake of his vigilante suit. Danny fought back a laugh at the sight of his own suit. It was black and baggy, similar to Aizawa’s except for the gas mask hoodie. Both boys laughed as they ran out of the tunnel together.

Everybody had very unique outfits, the fabric and style suiting their quirks. It didn’t take long for Izuku to figure out who was who, except for Iida, who he had to wait to speak since his outfit covered his face. 

All Might was, in fact, their teacher. A poor one at that. He pulled out a slip of paper and read it aloud, explaining the game they were playing. Two villains versus two heroes, the teams were chosen randomly.

Team B: Shoji and that half-and-half boy. A: Ururaka and Izuku. D: Bakugou and Iida. C: Danny and Momo. G: electric boy and earjack lady. F: Kouji and Satou. E: Mina Ashido and belly button laser boy. J: Tape boy and Rock guy. I: Invisible girl and tail boy. H: raven...thing and tsuyu (or sue, as she calls herself).

As it turns out, danny didn’t know the names of most of his class. 

The first battle was a villain team D and hero team A. Somehow, the two old friends had been chosen randomly to fight. The villain team entered the building first, while the hero team waits 5 minutes before sneaking in.

“All Might, you can’t let those two fight,” Danny said as the rest of the class filed into a viewing room. 

“They will be fine. Besides, I can fly over their in a second if something goes wrong!” 

Danny flinched at the hero’s loud voice, but he stayed put and glared up at the teacher. He continued arguing, even as All Might stared the match and watched the screen. 

Izuku walked ahead of his partner carefully, barely noticing in time as Bakugou snuck up on him and created an explosion beside his face.

“I’LL MESS YOU UP JUST ENOUGH NOT TO BE DISQUALIFIED!”

“All Might he’s not pretending!” Danny yelled, but the hero wouldn’t listen.

“Kacchan, I’m not your worthless punching bag anymore!” Izuku yelled. “I’m the Deku who always does his best!”

“IT PISSES ME OFF!” 

Iida began talking into his transerver, but Bakugou just ignored his teammate and charged after Izuku again. With a bit of capture tape, Izuku could block the kicks and punches thrown at him. What he couldn’t do was block the explosions that burned his skin and melted away parts of his outfit.

Izuku threw Bakugou away, then darted down the halls. The villain chased, something that Izuku was used to. The problem here was that Bakugou’s want to hurt Izuku was more powerful than real villains need to kill the Jackrabbit.

“Stop running, you coward!” Bakugou chased, using his explosion to pick up speed.

“All Might, please stop them!” Danny screamed. He hadn’t even noticed Uraraka and Iida had come face to face. When All Might refused again, Danny stomped out of the room. “I refuse to watch my friend get hurt!”

The moment he was out of the building and the view of the other students, he transformed into Phantom. 

A bomb seemed to go off as Phantom soared through the air. The earth shook, and every window surrounding the building shattered. 

“Izuku!” Phantom screamed. He turned invisible and began flying around the hole created by Bakugou's explosion, but Izuku wasn't there. 

Phantom flew around some more until a second explosion went off. He flew through the wall right as Izuku fell to the ground unconscious. Bakugou was in shock, and a loud “HERO TEAM WINS!” let them know that Izuku had planned out a lot of what occured.

“Izuku?!” Phantom yelled, kneeling down and picking up his friend carefully. The creaking of metal and shower of dust told them all that the building’s support was compromised. Bakugou was still in shock, staring at the spot that Izuku had been standing.

“Bakugou move!” Phantom yelled before raising his hand and yanking the boy towards him but ultimately throwing him out of the gaping hole in the wall. The building shook, but Phantom just flew through up through the hole in the ceiling. It went all the way through the building, partially causing the shaking. The building moaned one more time before it collapsed in on itself.

“Grab on to me!” Phantom yelled as he flew over the two students, Iida and Uraraka. Both grabbed on. He quickly turned intangible and flew through the ceiling as the building collapsed.

“You did well,” All Might said as Phantom dropped the students on the ground and laid Izuku on a cot carried by robots. The vigilante glared at the hero.

“You did not.”

Phantom disappeared and changed form out of sight, then returned to the rest of the class and pretending he had never left.


	2. love is lost

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Aizawa yelled. He wasn’t one to lose control, but now he looked like he was about to rip the #1 Hero’s head off. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” 

Danny sat in the room as well, since he’d been the one to save the students from the collapsing building. He didn’t want to be there, regardless of how angry he was. All Might looked ashamed, of course, and Danny couldn’t bring himself to be as upset as Aizawa was.

“He’s not that experienced,” was all Danny could muster the strength to say.

“That’s no excuse!” Aizawa yelled at Danny, immediately calming down when the boy flinched away and brought himself into a defensive position. “Sorry, Danny I didn’t mean it.”

“It’s okay,” the boy muttered, rubbing his eyes.

“He’s right I have no experience-” All Might began, but Aizawa’s glare told him to stuff it. 

“We will find a teaching aid for you. Somebody who knows about both fighting and safety.”

“Menneki would’ve been perfect,” Danny muttered. “She was over protective of everybody. She would design tools with Izuku, give him pointers, and find any information she could to ensure nobody was injured in battle.”

Aizawa looked away. “I’ll discuss everything with Nezu. For now, be more careful with the students.”

All Might and Danny left, leaving Aizawa alone in the teachers lounge. He found the videos from the cameras in the battles easily, but finding the right one was more difficult. He wanted to see Phantom specifically. It was the first time he would see the boy in this form since he was captured by Plasmius.

He wished he hadn’t looked.

Phantom’s skin had always been slightly darker than Danny’s but now that made it easier to see the spider webbed scars over his skin. Green energy seemed to course through them every once in a while, making it glow bright green and dance over his skin like lightning. The boy would twitch when they ran through him, like it was painful, or that his muscles were being affected by the electricity.

There were burns and tears in his suit, and Aizawa had to remind himself that it was always Menneki who had repaired the kid’s suits when they were damaged. 

The most noticeable scars on the boy were the scars on his face and the tinted green marks on his wrists that could just barely be seen since his glaves were gone. The hero could tell the injuries had been caused from torture, most likely electicution. Why the boy hadn’t told any of this to law enforcement or the heroes was a mystery though. Nezu would have to be informed, and All Might would have to be made aware of the fact that Danny is terrified of electricity.  
\--------------------------  
It was an easy task, Menneki knew it in her heart. She wasn’t being forced to hurt anybody or anything. Nobody would get hurt.

“Steal the files.” A voice whispered in her ear. A gaping hole in the front entrance was enough for Menneki to slip through and break off from the group of reporters. She walked through the building, throwing away her long jacket to show a uniform underneath. It was easy to make her way through the building, and nobody gave her a second glance other than to gape at the giant scars covering her face and the still-foggy eye staring out into space.

“Steal the files.” The voice whispered again, and she obeyed the best she could. She made her way through the halls slowly, trying in vain to give the heroes time to catch her. But they were all busy with the press outside and trying to make sure the kids didn’t injure themselves in a panic.

She finally found herself in an office. Nezu sat at the desk monitoring the cameras.

“Menneki?” He gasped.

“Menneki’s not here at the moment,” she said, voice gravely and cold. 

“Wake up,” he demanded as she made her way forward. 

“I wouldn’t wake her up if I were you. Wouldn’t want to break her now.” She stumbled, and Nezu noticed one of her ankles was injured. “Leave, or I will kill you.”

Nezu stood up on his desk instead, glaring at the villain before leaping at her. He gripped her shirt and sunk his teeth into the collar around her neck. She yelped in surprise and tried to pull him off her. 

He was thrown across the room and into a wall, but he had succeeded in removing her collar. She just stared at the unconscious principal for a moment before the voice returned. 

“Grab the files.” 

The girl had no choice but to obey. So long as Totsuao’s dna is touching her- inside or out- she would have to do what she’s told.


	3. teachers' pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugh this took SOOOO long

Momo is tired. She’s more tired than she’s ever been as she sneaks out of the lunchroom to the groundskeeper’s shed. Her little brother sits inside, trying desperately to spin a stig fast enough to make a fire. 

They sit together and eat what she could grab without being suspicious. Youngblood eats an apple and quickly creates a lighter. Momo grabs it before her could light anything on fire though. Nobody knows the boy is hidden in the shed during the day, or, at least, she hasn’t gotten in trouble for it.

Nedzu knows about it of course. He keeps an eye on the child through a small camera within the little building. A crow watches his little friend, occasionally speaking to him or helping him read a book.

“Haru, I’ve got a book you two can read,” Momo quickly hands over something she nabbed from the library before hurrying back to the building with the empty lunch tray. 

Back in the school, she joins a few classmates to hurry back to class. Then something annoying happened. Even after refusing entry to the news crews for days, they still insisted on entering and interview everybody about UA’s newest teacher: All Might. They finally found their way in.

Alarms blared, sending everybody into a panic. 

“The hell is happening?!” Danny yelped internally as he was pushed around by the frantic crowd. Iida was struggling to do his duty as class president and keep everybody calm, but instead got pushed to the ground. Danny transformed and pulled him to safety before too many kids left their footprints on his back. He flew them to an exit sign and held them there, screaming for them to calm down.

“Everybody remain calm, it was just the reporters breaking in! There is nothing to be worried about!” Iida yelled. It seemed to work. There was no pushing or shoving, just a bunch of kids following protocol while gossiping about the sudden arrival of Japan’s hottest vigilante.

Danny blushed, then fazed through the ceiling to change back in private.

“Wow, not very subtle are you.”

Danny spun around to see it was just Hitoshi.

“Shouldn’t you be evacuated?” 

“Shouldn’t reporters know it’s against the law to disintegrate private property? Besides, its all been settled. The heroes are already kicking them out.”

Danny walked over to the window where Hitoshi was precariously sitting on the sill and saw he was right. Eraserhead and Mic were slowly pushing them back out of the gate and towards the awaiting police cars.

“Did you hear the rumor about you?”

“No…?” 

“They say you’re helping All Might with his hero training class. Also that we get to take the class cause of you.”

“Where did you hear this?”

“Nezu told me. You need to go talk to him right after lunch.” As if on cue, the bell rang. Danny grumbled before flying through the ceiling as a shortcut to the principal's office.  
\--------  
“So, after yesterdays mistakes, the principal and i decided it would be best if somebody with more teaching experience should assist me. So… this is Phantom.”

There were more lies than truths in the sentence, and it showed in the way Phantom stared at him. Izuku waved, Bakugou glared, and the rest of the class was a mixture of awe and content. Also anger from Iida claiming that vigilantes gave the school a bad name.

“I gave up the vigilante life. I’m just… whatever you call this.”

“Teacher’s aid?” Momo offered.

“Yes, exactly, here. Have a sticker.” He flew over and stuck a happy face sticker to her forehead before raising into the ground and allowing All Might to go over the day’s course.

“Today we will be working on a kidnapping scenario. To make it more interesting, we’ve brought in some volunteers for class 1-B to act as…-” 

“The villains or victims. We’re basically just mix them in with you like a stack of cards. So, raise your hands if you wanna be a villain.” Danny watched as hands slowly began raising. The hands went down and he asked for heroes. As hands went down the B class began entering. Only eight of them came and they were already silently split up.

On the villains side:  
Ashido  
Bakugou who really didn’t look happy but was dragged into it by  
Kaminari and  
Kirishima.  
Jirou looked bored but quickly began a conversation with   
Asui.  
Hitoshi made his way over and  
Sam reluctantly followed.  
A shadow fellow from B.  
And todoroki, who wanted a new experience.

In the heroes:  
Beast from B   
And his friend Monoma  
Bondo... ???   
Aoyama  
Iida and  
Uraraka who had quickly become friends.  
Ojiro who looked nervous  
And Shouji who was studying the newcomers with his tentacle eyes.  
Sero stood next to him and looked uncomfortable.  
Tokoyami and his excited shadow.

And the victims  
A girl in a lizard like suit  
A pony girl named Pony  
An annoyed Deku  
Kouda  
Satou  
And hagakure (judging from the floating gloves

A quick word in secret to the villains and victims before sending them out to find hiding spots throughout the city. Bakugou, of course, claimed Deku to guard. He was joined by Kirishima and Ashido. They headed straight to sit on the roof of a building.

Hitoshi and Sam claimed a classmate everybody called Lizard for some reason. Her name was actually Setsuna Tokage though. They also grabbed a tall looking boy named Kouda. Hitoshi used his quirk to make them follow so they wouldn’t know where they were when they woke up. Which was in the sewer…

Jirou and Asui walked with Hagakure while chatting. They didn’t seem to take it seriously, but they still found a good place for both defense and offense. They just hoped not very many people went after them at once cause the underground parking lot was a bit open.

Last was Todoroki. He was joined by Sihihai Kuroiro (i’ll jsut call him Black though) but didn’t really seem to notice. He claimed the last two people left, Pony from class B and Satou. He imprisoned them in ice in a second floor room.

After a quick fly around to check that everybody was ready, the heroes were released. They were told to do whatever they wanted, and had spent the whole fifteen minutes of time the villains got to hide trying to come up with a plan. They had exactly 45 minutes for the victims to be in a place designated for them. It was just a giant circle full of badly made cardboard police and a fake ambulance full of real first aid. A heroin named Recovery Girl was there in case of emergency along with a student from a higher grade with a weak healing quirk.

“Begin!”

The Heroes ran off in different directions, not completely knowing where they were going but in multiple groups anyways.

Hagakure escaped Jiro and Aisui before anybody could even find the hiding spot. 

“Little help!” She called as her villains chased. A shadow wrapped around her, lifting her into the air before Sue could get her with her giant tongue. 

“In the case that a victim escapes from the captures, you must be extra careful to not only identify them as an innocent, but also keep the enemy from injuring them.” All Might said it over his comm, but most of the kids were too busy worrying about the incoming heroes to take it to heart. Danny was gone, doing something All Might couldn’t see on any of the countless cameras. 

Aoyama shot a beam into Sue’s stomach, throwing her into a wall but not doing any damage beyond it. Tokoyami took the moment to set Hagakure in a safe spot a rush to wrap the villain up with some rope they’d been given. Jirou ran off the moment she knew she couldn’t win, and the heroes took the victim and capture villain to the safe zone.

At the same time, Sero swung up to see Jirou running through an alley and down into a manhole. He followed after using his comm to let teammates know. Nobody was in the vicinity. Only after he and his teammate Beast had jumped into the sewers did All Might give a tip.

“It’s best to wait for backup when the danger level and amount of villains is unknown.”

Sero shot tape up out of the hole, thinking the tip was a hint for him to get out of there. Somebody appeared outside the hole though. She chuckled before sliding the cover back on, leaving the heroes in complete darkness.

“Are you lost?” 

Sero turned towards the voice but saw nothing. He’d never heard the voice before, or even knew the quirks of anybody outside his class. But, like a fool, he replied.

“Yes-”

“Tie up your teammate.” 

Beast had no chance when the other hero suddenly began tying him up in something.

“They are caught.” Hitoshi said in the chat. Sam chuckled before joining him in the sewers to drag the heroes away to a place they couldn’t escape. It was the opposite direction of their victim but also somewhere safe that they wouldn’t get injured at.

Right underneath the safe zone.

Jirou and Sam ventured out, watching and waiting for somebody to ask for back up. Besides them, only two groups remained. Both were being bombarded. They could see explosions from Bakugou going off in one direction and giant spikes of ice in the other.

Bakugou was having fun. Kirishima was out the moment the sneak attack began. He was glued to the floor by Bondo, but grabbed the Hero and refused to let go. Ashido stood by Deku, mostly trying to protect him from the heat of Bakugou’s explosions as he tried to blow up a shadow. It seemed to work for the most part, weakening it everytime it came close to the light. Tokoyami shot a blast or two at Ashido, but quickly doubled over in pain and couldn’t continue. Phantom appeared out of nowhere and flew the ill boy to medical. 

The sudden appearance of the (ex)vigilante seemed to piss Bakugou up even more. Ashido rushed to help Kirishima hold onto the flailing Hero Bondo, only to get glued to the floor as well. 

With nobody watching Deku, he ran and jumped off the building.

“YOU MORON!” Bakugou rushed to the edge to see Uraraka had caught him and was helping him onto Iida’s back.

Deku was saved, one hero caught, and a furious Bakugou was practically flying through the air to reach the only remaining fight. The heroes gathered and followed him to a building that was very clearly guarded by somebody with a very powerful ice quirk. The entire thing was covered in slippery ice. Phantom stood to the side, watching carefully.

He at least knew how dangerous the dozens of spikes and icicles could be.

Bakugou was quick to attack, immediatly injuring Shoji and Ojiro and blasting Tokoyami through the wall. The first two were quickly flown to the first aid and the third found himself in a dark room full of pipes and shadows that seemed to move. It wasn’t until a smile glowed in one that the hero realized in was a quirk that made them seem to change and move.

Back with Bakugou, it was a B class hero that had decided to distract Bakugou while the remaining two heroes rushed to try and save the victims in the last fifteen minutes. Monoma mostly just ran, occasionally making rocks float in order to slow the angry boy down.

Iida and Uraraka found themselves frozen to the floor the moment they were within sight of the victims. Pony and Satou and a couple villains were playing cards in the only unfrozen spot in the whole building. Todoroki just stood by, looking bored. Phantom appeared and announced the end of the game despite their still being about ten minutes. There was nothing the heroes could do.

In the end the villains won in a landslide. The only remaining heroes were frozen and only two of six victims were saved. Sam and Jirou hadn’t been needed anymore and had opted to play with Todorokis captured victims rather than help unnecessarily.

However, Phantom was proud of how well they fought. And how the wellness of their teammates and the victims seemed to be number one.


End file.
